


Overthrown

by MorbidMavis145



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Other, Satanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidMavis145/pseuds/MorbidMavis145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries, demons collect souls without a bat of their eyelid, but will this one contract change everything for a certain beloved demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is dedicated to all  who like Kuroshitsuji, who like Sebastian, and don't like Sebastian. This can be a philosophy. Or just some new turn for Character x reader fanfiction, please enjoy, comment critiques and ideas. 
> 
> (don't kill me for this, this needs to be done, realise this is an AU and I done a lot of research for this  
> BTW Kuroshitsuji is not mine, it belongs to Yana-sensei, or Yana Toboso. All the characters are her babus, I just want to be the godmother.

One by one, century after another, the demon went by many names, many roles, and many souls. He went through a difficult one in the late nineteenth century, even involved a fight with another demon, but like any other soul, it came and went.  
Malphas was a dominance in Hell, high rank like a prime minister, or a president. Unlike Lucifer, he did things under his own whim or command. He was always in the human realm, seducing lustfully and consuming with such sloth that it was sickening.

 

Every demonic contract was always these three qualities. Lustful, Revengeful, or Powerful. All or one wanted by a human and it was easy to give, so easy that each contract became shorter and less playful, one after another. Each soul became bland and weary tasting, making the demon become bored and exhausted. He arrived in Hell for leisurely slumber, until he felt pulled. The force of another summoning. 'Yet another contract, ' he huffed in a bore, but this contract may change his immortality for probably for the better, or maybe the worse.

Your a priest who do your work in its best. In order to survive. This cold, corrupted city of the early twentieth century London needs prayer, to keep some sort of peace and order as the World War comes into mist. You watched how many of your patrons come and sit, wearing Sunday's best and thirsty for the daily sermon, especially at these hard times. Many of the younger women and girls would stare at you in admiration, for you were so handsome, but your eyes would do nothing but wander. Your (e/c) eyes would trail at the Gothic architecture of the service room, waiting for everyone to settle and hear your kind praise and words of God, lifting the spirits of people and let them have faith. You began the sermon, letting it sound like it came from your heart of gold and woven with angel tears. Many women were brought to tears by your words and many men were in awe by your words. 'He's so young and yet he's wise like the Three Wise Men' you heard a whisper. Once the sermon was done, everyone finished with a prayer. The patrons all bow their heads, you did too, but your (e/c) eyes looked straight ahead and your lips smirked as you said the prayer. 'Amazing what a few smooth words can make people think of you.' You thought. "Amen..." Everyone repeated and began to leave. You came towards the people who wanted to shake hands and praise your good work. You waited for all of them, one by one to leave. Your patience holding strong until one wanted to speak in private. "I want to make a confession..." The shrill, heavily Irish-accent voice said. It was a woman who face was freckled all over, like lovely constellations. Bright green eyes and a thin nose. You smiled and said. "Young woman, I do believe that a confession booth is in a Catholic church, not a Christian church." You said smoothly, combing your fingers through your (h/c) hair. She blushed a little and was about to turn and leave until, "But....some practices of a Catholic church and quite the same to a Christian church...." You turned your head towards the girl, who looked confused. "Do come to my office, I'll heard your confession." 

 

You escorted her to your office and sat her in the seat. She seemed so innocent and pure. She seemed to also be an immigrant. 'She won't be missed' you thought to yourself. 'She probably did something so little and was freaking out.' "Now, miss, do confess..." she blushed more. She seemed shamed. "Don't be afraid, there's no shame here." "I....I slept with my master...and he's with wife." she confessed. You blinked, sort of disappointed by that she was not a virgin. "Like I said, there is no shame. You have confessed it with no denial of it. God will forgive..." she looked up to you and admired your features. "Did he really, this isn't the first time I did so..." she said. A prostitute. She went from innocent to kinky real quick, her bright green eyes darken. You exhaled as you escorted her out and with a bored expression. "I can give you something that will make have better sermons", she whistled, but you closed the door, locking it to make sure she doesn't come back in. "Disgusting..."

Soon you went to your study, making sure to lock that door. You put the key in your priest cloak and caressed the books on the shelf with your finger, and pulling a certain book that unlatched the secret door behind the bookcase. It opened and you walked the spiral, black wired stair case that head to your lab. Yes, you own a lab. An occult and alchemy lab. Its been an odd curiosity as a child and you always were interested in such things, reading Paganism in your adolescent, but as soon as you hit twenty, you fell victim in the arts of dark magic and Satanism. Your Achilles's heel. If someone found out, you'll be ruined . You sat on a stool and read what you were working on last night. You were a horrible sinner, a liar, and certainly too curious for your own good. You wanted to see if its possible to summon a demon. You tried for two years, but was not very successful. You exhaled and tried one last time. 

Telling yourself that it was the last and final time and if it didn't work, to quit this non sense. Maybe it was the universe telling you to quit when you were about kill that prostitute for her "Virgin Blood." You grimaced in disappointment.

You drew a pentagram in a freshly clean area, using the blood of a helpless girl who wasn't going to be missed. Chanting in Latin and doing what the occult book asked. 'This is the last time", you thought, until soon you finished the Latin tongue. You felt a draft in the room as the candles went out and you were surrounded by darkness, but you didn't get excited since that happened before. You held one lite candle and waited a while, growing impatient with a huff as you were about to quit and clean, but you soon heard a metal clank, making you jump a bit. You turned to see tendrils of dark manifestation crawl along the walls. It was hard to believe it was real since the room was dark already but you saw the oddities move. You didn't move, you stay put. It was actually working and you were fearfully excited. You felt something warm brisk the nape of your neck, then caress your earlobe. There was an echoing chuckle. "Ah..this is ironic, yet new, a priest summoning me". The voice brought chills down your spine, but you stood in nonchalance and gave a great amount of effort to stay completely fearless. (Fucking Sasha Fierce this) You thought about this and how it would be interesting to summon. Also how you can have the power to control it? You couldn't hold back the smirk about it as the demon smelled your soul. "An interesting scent you give off priest, not very priest like, more like a natural born sinner." You can hear the amusement of the demon. "And it can be all yours,...." You said in a tone that it was new for the demon to hear. " Oh? And in exchange for what. Power? Money? Sexual desire? Or revenge?" The demon seemed to think he knew all. You shook your head at all its guesses. "You..." You said boldly. The demon began cackling at you, but your face stood serious. "Me? And what do you desire from me?" You stood silent then said, "Do you accept?" His reddish-garnet eyes stared at you in amusement. "I accept, for this won't take long." The demon said, very cocky-like and playful. 

The manifestation settled from the corners of the room and centered in front of you. It stood taller, until you looked down to see high heels. An ebony, talon infested claw was extended to seal the agreement between you two. Your tried to look not scared and you gripped your hand with the claw, seeing how your (s/c) hand contrast with the obsidian black claw. "Your name? " the voice slithered into your ear. "(F/N) (L/N)", you said in a tone that seem fit. "A pleasure to do business with you, Mr. (L/N)".


	2. Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N: This is what you get when your reading alot of Sebastian x reader and listening to a lot of Puscifer, Marilyn Manson and In This Moment. Thanks fucked up mind.
> 
> Don't own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian . If I did, the fandom would hate me

Humans  
They can be so predictable. So willing to give up anything for something so materialistic, soon becoming worthless in their end. But this one was different.

"You...." the young male said. He stared with a baleful flare in his (e/c) eyes. He speaks to me with a sort of fearlessness. How unusual. Humans tend to recoil back in fear, shake timorously at the very sight of my existence, but this human, this soul. So adulterated and full to the rim with sordid scum. Delicious.

"Now, you need to disguise as my assistant," He told me, "An image that is appealing yet concealing of your true self." And as the command was said, I did what was asked.

Third person P.O.V.

You were astonished by the sight after the cloud of pure black smoke faded. There, stood a man. He wore a black cloak-like priest wear that draped down to his mid calf. Black straight line trousers and shined loafer shoes that gleamed like small mirrors. The man's skin looked porcelain and monochromatic. Impeccable really as you saw no flaw or blemish on the smooth skin. His hair like ink as it spilled smoothly down his patrician face. It was slicked back one side and and fell on the other. There was one thing most of all the can be a capture of one's eye. His eyes. A feminine look to them as his long lashes laced across his lids just right. Looking deep into them though was like a window to Hell's fires. Each orb full of squalid and malice, yet you saw an odd pacific in those eyes. There, a bizarre comfort. 

'The look full of pulchritude, yet malevolent'. You thought to yourself. "It seems that you are impressed." The demon said sonorously. It seemed that you were a bit too observant. "Do you have a name, demon? " You asked, changing the subject. "I'm the name that you wish for me to have....." he said. " Like a dog? " you said with a hint of amusement in your tone. The demon made a face that seemed ominous. Your smile widen. "I don't feel like coming up with a name, your old enough, I assume, to pick your own...." You began to go up the stairs, hearing the wire squeak under your feet. "Well? Do follow demon...". The both of you reached top of the stairs to the office. You made sure to close the lab door, so no curious nun discover this little sin.

Sebastian's P.O.V. (He eventually pick this as his name, go figure)

We walked out the office and as we walked, I looked around curiously as the priest continued to lead forward. Like any church or cathedral, there was a godly demeanor that must give humans comfort. I don't see why. I watched the priest walk with a certain posture, yet he was full viscously with sin that it was almost visible enough to drink with a desired parch to it. His sin was full of obscurity. You can get lost in it. I'm surprised such a tar black soul can possessed someone with such a sainted title. I grow curious by the second by how he can conceal his tainted doings with such a paragon.  
"Now..." he turned to me as we stood in front of a door. It seems that I was so distracted in thought to realize where we were heading. "This is your room, I will be down the hall, sleeping. I advise you retire for the evening as well. We have a busy preparation day." I couldn't help chuckle at this mortal. "Demons don't require sleep, priest." "Oh, well now, I don't care what you do in there. Just don't wander about in the halls in the peek of dawn. The idea is odd and full of discomfort. " he said, walking away. I held the knob in my hand and turned it, stepping one foot in the room. I looked at it to see how simple it was. " Hey, you, another thing. Don't do anything funny with the nuns either." he said surly before slamming the door. 'This contract seems to already seem interesting' I thought as walked in. I closed the door behind me and suddenly forgotten something. My eyes gleamed its infamous rouge as it did the forgotten. My signature.

Third person's P.O.V.

It seemed that it'll never come. Sleep. You got out your daily sheep's skin and proceed into your nightwear. You settled in bed on the winter's night, warm from the freshly cleaned quilts and cackling fireplace. Slumber took you as the night deepen, but as you slept, you felt a unsettling sensation in your hand. The very hand you sealed the deal with the Devil with. You tried to ignore it, but the prickling feeling turned to a burning one. It traveled up your arm, across your shoulder, then the left side of your chest. The feeling became unbearable. 

You got up and staggered out the bed and took off your shirt that was stained in a bloody crimson with a painful grimace. You looked in the mirror to watch an eerie, manifestation form on your chest. It looked like a ravine tattoo, or a bellicose brand on your chest. A shape that you seen before. A pentagram. It contained interesting Theban symbols in each point and in the middle. A chain like barrier was around the pentagram. A seal. Soon, you realized what it was. His signature.


End file.
